User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Socialist's Hell page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:58, May 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Videos I'm sorry, but I have no clue. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:35, May 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Eh, it was more disappointment than anything else. I didn't expect you to go and break the slurs rule like that, as, well, thought you were above that. I could give you another chance. Changing the ban to be 12 hours from the moment this message passes, as you do seem to at the very least have sincere regret over your mistake. I trust it won't happen again. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:02, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Stories If you want to post a story in another language, make sure you tag it with the Altlang category along with whatever category the story fits into. It's not necessary, but if you want to, you can include an english translation to make it easily accessible to more users. (The altlang category is on the smallish side, 50 submissions more or less) I translated a number of the stories there using translation tools (except for Spanish which I can speak, sort of) I also deleted the story you requested. Best of luck! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Templates By using the you can specify the user. If it's your story, you just do EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) About Curupira and my new creepypastaEdit:re Actually I gave you the wrong link >.< the one I wrote was Caipora. I guess I got confused since I wrote it a while back and they have realtively similar roles. The story you were talking about sounds pretty interesting. Then again, there is a lot of real cool stuff in Brazil. Lots and lots of legends. I think also unfortunately, you would have to translate it to post it here. Let me know when you post it. Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 18:08, July 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sigs Use this to create your siggy. After you created that, copy and paste the formatting to a sub page (preferably User:ScrewYouDinkleberg/sig). After you created that page, go to your , find the one page that you can customize your own sigs, put Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 20:00, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Dammit. Damn this fucking kindle. Do this, instead. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 20:00, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Quality Control and You: Thanks and Requesting a Favor Hey, thanks for marking stories down that aren't up to quality standards or are in need of deletion. I am just going to ask a favor the next time you mark a story for deletion. Could you put this at the top to help me zone in on a stories' issues more easily? It makes it easier for me/other admins/VCROC(K)s as opposed to reading it through two or three times checking if the story has grammatical issues, clichés, is a spin-off, etc. Thank ya kindly! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:58, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Always glad to see someone putting in good/helpful work on the wiki. I know how waiting for a review on a story you have posted to the writer's workshop can be. I'll give your story a read right now. (Just know that my reviewing skills isn't quite as honed as Guy's, Nooth's, or Wave's, but I'll do my damnedest to give relevant feedback.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Please be careful with edits You've been making a lot of incorrect edits. I just fixed one where you changed "hodge podge" to "hedge lodge". What is a "hedge lodge" supposed to be? It seems like you aren't actually reading anything because often times your edits make something not make sense anymore. Please stop editing things because you are making a mess of stuff. I already had to fix my own pasta because you added quotation marks in places where they don't belong. I know I'm not an admin, but I thought you should understand that you are doing just as much harm as good. I'm Not Ready For It. I've been a lot less active than usual since I got rollback, for some reason. o_o I feel I need to make a lot more contributions to the site before I reapply again, I honestly don't believe I deserve the position yet, as much as I'd like to help the site. I can make contributions as a rollback, however. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:46, July 23, 2014 (UTC) CassistRabbit Story. You're welcome! I enjoy editing stories (most of the time) and it's always nice to lend a hand. As you revised the story and added more content, I would re-post it to the writer's workshop to get feedback and see if there is anything else you can improve on or see what readers like about the story and what they dislike. If you're not 100 % certain about a story, it always helps to get people's feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:05, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: I made a couple small corrections, mainly changed park to square, since square is praça and park is parque. I'll try to find some more time to really read it through, maybe do some editing, and definitely leave a comment. Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 06:01, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Done Changed the title. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Review Request! I'm in the process of publishing my story The Soldier in a serial style (currently up to part 5). I've gotten exactly 0 spontaneous feedback on it so I'm starting to take matters into my own hands by asking for reviews from people I know are active and give good constructive criticism. If you have some time and don't mind, I'd love it if you'd take a look. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:04, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the review! I appreciate you taking the time to go through all the parts and leave feedback. I'll definitely reciprocate in the next day or two here. If you're interested in continuing to follow the story, I should have part 6 up by Tuesday at the latest. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 21:10, July 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: My App Yes. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:41, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on rollback! Keep up the good work and let me know if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:58, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :It may be due to the large number of roll backers that are on the template (fourteen) already that there is a limit to how many can be up there. This is about to be remedied pretty quickly as some of the roll backers have not been active for over a month and there is no real reason to keep someone with privileges if they aren't using them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Staff Blogs Making a blog/informative post is typically an admin and B-crat thing. If you feel that strongly about teaching people about source mode, you can check with LOLSKELETONS or Guy about it and see. Can't make any promises and I do know we have template on it already so they may see that as being enough. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:30, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Rollbackers Yeah, we kicked one or two off for inactivity already, but there are a few more who are inactive/have made mention that they will be leaving/inactive. I'll try to fish around and see what the length of time someone needs to be inactive for before their privileges can be removed. (I wanna say two months, but I am not sure.) The best person to bring this up to would be LOLSKELTONS or Guy (Guy is on vacation atm so Skel is a better bet). As a b-crat he can demote people. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:23, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ok Yeah, sorry. I know it's an important topic to you. I'll try to put a bug in someone's ear (Colloquialism: I'll mention the rollback issue) about it the next time I'm on chat with a b-crat. The issue with demoting someone is it can cause a lot of issues (The chat shut-down was brought about because a few mods were demoted and they felt some other mods should have been.) so they may be a little cautious about it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC) hey I'm the person who posted "The Pack Leader" thanks for what you did to it. it makes it all look so much better. my story is probably crappy bug again thanks The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 22:55, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you see it??? It's beautiful If you don't understand that title or its inherently creepy undertones, check your user page. (Mainly the Rollbacker section) It had apparently already been addressed, but we forgot to update the template... This is the equivalent of locking yourself out of your car only to discover after sitting on the curb for an hour that your keys were in your pocket all-along. Welp, congrats! :The other names were removed as they hadn't been active (no contributions for two months.) Keep working and you'll make VCROC(K) one day. Also side note: your sig. "If I only could, make a deal with God, get him to swap our places..." (I sang that aloud and now everyone in my apartment complex is deaf due to my tone-deaf-ness) :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: hey its no problem for the compliment and thank you for the suggestions, not the best editor so I normally ask my girlfriend to look over it before I post any story to most sites. and I did use source mode, yes I am that bad of a writer. anyway I really hope I can make better stories then this one and that people enjoy them. I don't care how well known they may get and I dont care how bad people may think they are. I just do it for the fun. wow I rambled on anyway thanks The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 02:29, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: SPinoffs ok fine. I still think it should be deleted because that is how a blacklist filter is supposed to work. What I mean is literally every pasta containing lines from another pasta doesn't need to be here. It is not adding to the quality of the site as a whole if we have the same lines a thousand times over in the same category. Yes that is an exaggeration but do you see my point? I'm fine with leaving the story on the main site and I'll refrain from editing it any further. SoPretentious | (talk) 02:30, August 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: hey its no problem for the compliment and thank you for the suggestions, not the best editor so I normally ask my girlfriend to look over it before I post any story to most sites. and I did use source mode, yes I am that bad of a writer. anyway I really hope I can make better stories then this one and that people enjoy them. I don't care how well known they may get and I dont care how bad people may think they are. I just do it for the fun. wow I rambled on anyway thanks The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 02:31, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I know you are out of time but... Would you mind checking out this story I wrote ? Not sure I shared it with you yet. If you do, please let me know what you think in the comment section. Thanks! Booboofinger The Devil is in the details. file:Devil-mudflap.png(talk) 07:17, August 10, 2014 (UTC) My brain is all outta sorts Not only was there no punctuation, but your name wasn't alphebatized either. I fixed that. :You'll be given that period once you've earned it! (JK, fixed it... turns out all-nighters aren't the best for your brain.) :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:46, August 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks I'm glad you are appreciative and not offended. Sometimes I'm not sure how I come across, so I try to seem more neutral than anything. I think we are both good for the wiki, so let's keep it up! XD Umbrello (talk) 22:53, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Titles by EmpyrealInvective You can contact the author and tell them that they can't have their name in the title (as it probably isn't good titling etiquette anyways and will end up confusing people looking for one story and finding the other.) and ask them what they want to rename the pasta to as "Mirror Image" is already taken by another story. If they don't respond then we may have to get creative. :Sounds good, as this isn't a common issues, I am not 100% sure of etiquette/response here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:54, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Mirror Image title change Hey there, Tryckster here. Changed my story's title from "Mirror Image" to "Ghost in the Mirror". You can remove the other page if you can. :) :Already did, next time let them rename it as duplicate pages can slip through the cracks. (Deleted the original already as it was a duplicate) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) A Questieen What band is that in your avie? Is that Rush? It looks like Rush, but I can't take place on it because the pic is too far away. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 01:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC) RE By request during his block. It's unprotected. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 01:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC)